As golf becomes popular, simulation golf (i.e. screen golf) becomes explosively popular. Simulation golf rapidly increases users by providing golfers with easier accessibility to a golf game, but there are golfers having negative opinions because a golf simulator does not provide the perfectly same result as an actual game.
Currently, a sensor system of a golf simulator senses a golf ball, which is hit by a golfer, with an optical sensor disposed on the bottom, measures a velocity, a direction, and a launch angle of the golf ball, and based on this, estimates a flying trajectory of the golf ball. At this point, since it is not structurally possible to directly measure a ball spin, a result thereof is mainly estimated using a statistical approach.
However, since a golf ball spin is indirectly measured through calculation or a statistical approach by observing correlations between a club and a ball velocity and direction or the like, there occurs a large error in spin measurement